Getting Out of a Speeding Ticket
by crystalblue19
Summary: [AU, Piers x Helena] He was desperate to keep her from giving him a speeding ticket and is more than willing to do anything to get off the hook.


**First oneshot I've made for this pairing, they're my OTP for Resident Evil currently and I just love their alternate costumes and had to make something based off it. xD Not really any plot to this, this was mostly just made for fun. c:**

**Cover image belongs to seicee on Deviantart.**

**xXx**

The sudden flashing of red and blue lights caught him off guard as the male shook himself out of his trance; brown eyes darting to his speed meter. They widened at the sight of the needle lingering just a little past forty, his jaw dropped a bit.

He was a professional driver! How did he not notice that he was going over forty in a twenty-five mile road? More importantly, where did that cop car even come from? This road was empty the entire time he was driving on it.

It must have been hiding off to the side.

With a frustrated sigh, he pressed lightly on the brake to begin slowing down - he really doesn't want this to go appearing on his record. He's had a clean record throughout his career and doesn't even want to know what Chris would think if he found out that his best driver was speeding outside of the track.

Finally, pulling off to the side and putting his car into park. The driver nervously fiddled with the steering wheel as he eyed the side mirror, his stomach twisting into knots at the sight of the black and white car door being pushed open.

Shifting his eyes back to his steering wheel, he rolled down his window and listened to the footsteps clacking against the concrete the closer the cop came.

He really hoped that he was nice and would just let him off with a warning. Because the road was pretty much empty. So it's not like he was endangering anyone.

Right?

And besides, he's a very careful driver that could handle speed well. So if anyone did happen to come down the road, he would be good enough to easily avoid crashing into them and causing an accident.

Gazing down at his racing suit that he still donned from practice; he hoped that his suit would be enough of a tip off that he was a good driver despite his accidental speeding and get him off the hook.

Yeah. It definitely should get the cop to cut him some slack.

Atleast, that's what he told himself as the footsteps halted right beside his window.

Stiffening, he couldn't bring himself to look up at the man.

"Sir, do you realize how fast you were going?" Wait a minute. That was _not_ a man's voice at all.

Blinking, he loosened his vice grip on the steering wheel and stiffly lifted his head up to take in the sight of the female officer.

She was attractive, that was for sure, despite the lowered brows and full lips that seemed to be set in a permanent frown - she had a very pretty face that he bet would look even prettier if she were to smile. And the slightly oversized hat that seemed to partial cover her right eye with its crooked placing gave her a strangely cute look in spite of her hard expression.

Despite his attempts not too, his eyes ventured down to her uniform; jaw dropping at the...unusual outfit. Was that uniform standard for females or something?

Now that he thought about it, he never did run into a female officer before, so maybe it's normal for them to wear the kind of uniform that a stripper impersonating an officer would wear.

But that seems to be a bit unprofessional to wear something like what she was wearing. Especially with how short that skirt was and how much cleavage that was revealed to his curious eyes...

So struck with taking in her skimpy outfit, he hardly noticed his mouth hanging open nor the way her eyes hardened when he didn't respond to her question in favor of ogling.

She slammed her hand onto his windowsill, causing him to jump, snap his mouth shut and get his eyes back to her sneering face. "Sir? You didn't answer my question."

Her head lowered so she can properly catch his gaze with her own from under the rim of his hat. "And I'd appreciate it if you kept your eyes on mine."

Getting himself together, Piers straightened up and made sure that his eyes don't go wandering again. "I'm sorry about that ma'am, I was just distracted by how beautiful you are." He tried hoping that maybe flattery will soften her.

It didn't. If she appreciated his compliment, she certainly didn't show it. Her expression as unmoving as when she first showed up seconds ago.

Now, this was making him nervous, her outfit may be unprofessional but her personality certainly was professional all the way unshaken by any type of flattery it seems. He was sure that he was going to get a ticket now and that this incident will now mar his squeaky clean record.

He prided himself on keeping a perfect record and now it was going to be ruined because a bout of carelessness.

Clearing his throat at the awkwardness that lingered in the air when she made no acknowledgement of his compliment, Piers adjusted his hat so that it wasn't hiding so much of his face from her. "I didn't realize how fast I was going ma'am. I apologize for that. I usually am always aware of my speed."

"Well, now that I finally got a proper answer from you," she leaned down to rest her arms on his windowsill, his eyes unwillingly shot down to get a rather nice view of her generous cleavage before he caught himself and forced his eyes back to her face before he ends up pissing her off. "You want to tell me just why you didn't realize you were speeding when you're usually aware of your speed. And especially since it appears that you're a professional racer." She finished, chocolate brown eyes lowering down to take in his skin tight suit, particularly his abdomen where his well-developed muscles could be seen.

If he wasn't in such a nerve wracking situation, he would have chuckled and told her that if he had to keep his eyes on her face then she should too. But right now he has to focus on answering all her questions as much as he can and just hope that it's enough to spare him a ticket.

"Well, I.." He wracked his mind for any type of answer, finally settling on one. "I just came back from practice so I just had a bit of adrenaline left that I didn't get to burn off and the fact that I have a race tomorrow didn't help with my excitement." It was semi true atleast, he did have some adrenaline left over but the race isn't until a week later.

She seemed to contemplate his answer, her eyes wandering every once in a while to his body when she thought he wasn't looking; maybe he could use this to his advantage. He really disliked using such low tactics like the one he was thinking about but if she doesn't let him go, he may just have to use it - he was beyond desperate to keep his record clean.

"Hmm," she was obviously thinking over his answer and it only added to his panic that she just might pull out her notepad and start writing him up.

"I-I promise it won't happen again ma'am!" He cried out before he could stop himself, gazing up at her desperately and unintentionally giving her puppy eyes. He usually always carried a seemingly permanent serious look but Chris said that there were times he could almost resemble a puppy; mostly when he uncharacteristically begs for something - like the last slice of pizza.

He had to suppress a smile when he noticed her gaze soften a bit at the sight of his own pleading one. However his stomach sank at her next words that came out in a more gentler but still firm tone.

"I understand and I'm sorry, but I'm still going to have to give you a ticket," she informed him, reaching into her skirt pocket to pull out that dreaded notepad that he was hoping he wouldn't have to see. "Can I see your license and registration please?"

Instead of answering the woman, Piers gulped audibly, his heart thudding in his ears as he reached up to remove his hat. Looks like he'll have nothing else but to resort to that horrible tactic that he was hoping to avoid.

What he was planning to do was not honorable at all in his eyes but is better than having a stain in his record. Tossing his hat off onto his passenger seat, he spared her a glance as he unbuckled his seatbelt only to see her scribbling furiously onto the paper held in her gloved hands.

Pausing in her writing, the officer glanced up to the driver. "Sir, do you have your license and regi-" the rest of the words died in her throat at the sight of the young man latching his fingers onto the zipper at the top of his suit and slowly tugging it down to reveal more and more of his chiseled chest to her wide eyes all while keeping track of her reaction with a sheepish look.

He never did seduce anyone before, hell, he hasn't ever thought of being with a woman before now. He was always more focused on excelling through his career and making the team leader proud.

This was all brand new to him and he could only pray that it worked.

Her eyes followed the slow drag of his fingers that exposed more tanned flesh to her gaze that grew more and more interested by the second, especially when his abs came into view.

Blinking out of her stupor, the brunette shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him in attempt to cover up the light blush that was making its way onto her pale cheeks. "Sir, just what do you think you are doing?"

Releasing the zipper and shrugging the top of his suit off so that it rested on his forearms, Piers gazed shyly up at her. "Uhm, I was just wondering...is there a way I can convince you to not give me a ticket?" He murmured meekly, cursing himself in his head, he was hoping to be more seductive and alluring than that - but this_ is_ his first time dealing with a woman in an intimate manner.

She was silent at first, just staring at him with an unreadable expression and he was more than tempted to just pull his suit back on - feeling foolish to think that this idea could even work.

But then much to his surprise, the woman closed her little notepad, stuffing it back into the pocket of her ridiculously short skirt as a small smirk made its way onto her glossy lips. "Are you planning on seducing your way out of your ticket?" She teased.

Piers sent her a crooked grin that accentuated his boyish features. "Is it working?"

"Maybe it is," she mumbled, eyes lowering back down appreciatively. "Tell you what."

She opened his door and before he could figure out what was going on, Piers found himself trapped in his seat with the curvy cop in his lap who grinned at him mischievously at the sight of his tan skin breaking out into a dark blush. "If you can satisfy me then I'll pretend that this whole incident never happened." She continued, lowering her face down to his. He inhaled what smelled like vanilla wafting off of her and smiled.

"Do we have a deal?" She whispered against his lips, waiting patiently for him to gather enough breath back to answer her.

"Of course," he eventually answered, lips pulling back into a cocky grin despite his burning cheeks. "I never fail in anything I do."

"Well, let's just see if that's true." She breathed with her own grin, hips wiggling teasingly in his lap. He sucked in his lower lip, stifling a groan as his groin began to harden at the stimulation.

Instead of heading right for her skirt like she expected him too, he lifted his hands up to cup her face delicately in his hands and drew her into a soft kiss. "Can I get a name?" He murmured between kisses.

"Helena, you?" She replied, biting lightly on his lower lip.

"Lovely name," storing her name into memory, he languidly moved his lips against hers, following her lead and giving her lip a small nip back to hide the fact that this was his first time kissing anyone. "Mines is Piers."

"Interesting." She mumbled absently, slipping her tongue along his parted lips before taking the initiative and sneaking it inside his mouth. The muscles beneath his skin jumped when her bare hands suddenly made contact with his chest.

When did she take her gloves off?

Oh well, he was too preoccupied with the feeling of her surprisingly soft hands caressing his hard muscles as her tongue completely dominated his mouth. Feeling useless for just sitting back and letting her do all the work, Piers reached up and removed her large hat, discarding it off to the side alongside with his own.

His hands traveled down to unbuckle the loose jacket and push it open, separating their lips so he can take in the view of her now fully exposed bust. Slipping his tongue along his bottom lip, the aroused male reached up to cup her large breasts in his gloved hands.

Squeezing lightly, he thought about how he would have liked to have felt them with his bare hands but maybe if he played his cards right, he'll get another chance to be intimate with this particular woman again and actually take the time to properly explore her flawless body. Her head tilted back and he took the chance to press his lips to the porcelain skin, lavishing her neck with butterfly kisses while his hands fondled the globes of flesh eagerly.

Releasing a low moan, Helena let one of her hands travel up to encircle the back of his neck, pressing him closer as her other hand drifted the opposite direction to cup the hardness that strained against his tight suit.

He couldn't contain the groan of pleasure when she began kneading him through his suit, his hips unconsciously thrusting upwards, wanting nothing more than to be buried deep within her. It became obvious that she didn't want to wait any longer either as she grabbed his zipper and tugged it the rest of the way down to expose his tented briefs.

"I'm surprised you can even fit anything else under this tight thing." She murmured with a chuckle, gripping his waistband and pulling it down to expose his hardened cock.

Wrapping her fingers around his length and stroking it, Helena lifted herself up so that her lower half hovered above it, her breasts pushing up against his steaming face.

Using her free hand, she hooked her finger under her panties and pulled it to the side as she lowered down to carefully engulf him in her warmth. Once fully sheathed inside the obviously experienced woman, Piers could only groan and rest his head back against his seat, eyes screwed shut as heated breaths left his parted lips - he had to take a second to gather himself under control so that he didn't cum right then and there from the delicious heat wrapped around his throbbing shaft. His hands squeezed her hips in a vice-like grip, the feeling of her moist walls hugging him was much more amazing then he thought it would ever be - now he knows what the guys are talking about when they told him that he should stop focusing on driving so much and get laid.

And then she moved and Piers could have sworn he saw stars as her hips ground forward, hot walls flexing teasingly against the organ invading it. Wrapping her digits in his short hair, Helena tugged his head back to recapture his lips in a passionate kiss as she slowly lifted her hips before lowering back down; trying to set a comfortable pace with the tiny amount of space she had in the car.

Her breasts rubbed up against his chest as she found a nice rhythm, sliding rapidly up and down his shaft, hips swirling every once in a while when their pelvises would meet.

One of her hands pressed down onto his shoulder for leverage as she increased her pace at the pleasure building in her core, her hips slamming down with growing force, their tongues tangling. Soon, Piers found his hands gripping her rounded bottom tightly as he helped her ride him, his hips thrusting up every chance he got to gain more of that wonderful friction.

The car squeaking beneath their frantic movements only vaguely reached his ears as he hungrily swallowed her cries of pleasure, his breaths picked up into heavy pants as he tried with all his might to hold back his impending orgasm, wishing that she would reach her climax already.

He got his wish as she hurriedly rode him, her nails digging painfully into his scalp. "I...I can't.." She whimpered seconds before throwing her head back, allowing him an eyeful of her bouncing breasts as she finally reached the height of her pleasure, walls constricting and flexing around his still pumping member.

Feeling relieved that she came before him, Piers allowed his tense form to relax and climax seconds afterwards with a strangled groan, wrapping his arms around her when she dropped forward to rest against his sweat glistened chest, her warm face burying into his neck.

"I believe you have proven that you don't fail at anything." She mumbled tiredly into the skin of his throat.

"So...no ticket?" He managed to get out once he was able to get his breathing under control.

"No ticket," she confirmed, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder with her thumb.

His arms wrapped tighter around her frame, he strangely wasn't ready to release her just yet. "Wouldn't you get in trouble for this?" He asked, remembering that cops always had cameras in their car that filmed the events in front of them.

"No, I wanted to get back at my stupid boss anyways for making me wear this ridiculous thing." She grumbled, pulling back slightly to gesture to her skimpy outfit.

He blinked owlishly at her. "So, it's not normal for female cops to wear this type of uniform?"

She scoffed, shaking her head as she smirked at him. "You're quite naive aren't you? Of course not, Leon is just a jerk because I lost a bet with him."

"Leon?"

"My boss," covering her exposed chest and beginning to button up her jacket, she spared him a glance every couple seconds as she explained to him. "I'm good friends with him so he should let me off the hook. Besides, he can't say anything, I caught him numerous times fraternizing with that asian thief that keeps 'escaping' everytime he manages to capture her."

Piers chuckled, masking his disappointment when she lifted herself off him releasing his softened length from her warmth. "Sounds like you have an interesting boss."

"I guess you could say that," her hands smoothed down her skirt, taking her hat that he handed to her and placing it back on its rightful place on her head. It almost made him sad to see her face set back into its hard look from when she first pulled him over as he tucked himself back into his briefs and zipped up his suit. "Well, I guess I should get going Mr. Piers. Make sure to drive safely okay?"

She was leaving! Just like that; like what they did was completely normal, but she was his first and Piers wasn't interested in just a quick lay like any other guy - he wanted to get to know her, maybe be more if he got the chance...gulping down his nerves, he shot his hand out and wrapped his fingers around her thin wrist right as she turned to leave. "Wait!"

She paused and turned her head look at him with a raised brow. "Yes?"

Her eyes burned into his and Piers could feel his face heating up again, he seriously needs to get used to being around women, it's going to take a while for him to stop feeling flustered everytime he interacts with Helena. "I...uhm, I," he swallowed the lump growing in his throat. "Can I get your number? Maybe we can catch a movie or dinner sometime...or something...I mean, that is if you want too.." He mumbled, voice lowering with each word, eyes moving meekly off to the side as she stared at him blankly.

Does she realize how intimidating her stare could be?

He chanced a glimpse up just in time to see a soft smile grace her usually frowning lips causing butterflies to burst in his belly, if possible, his face darkened at her next words.

"I'd like that."

It seems getting out of his ticket worked out better then he thought it would.


End file.
